


Calm

by ThatCat (Opallene)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opallene/pseuds/ThatCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont and Ash attempt to consummate their relationship inside their tent.  Not only do they face constant interruptions from the outside, but if they could also just find a way to make things go a little more "smoothly"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurricaneSunrise (citrus_cactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_cactus/gifts).



> For a NSFW Diodeshipping fic exchange. Thanks for the fun! Let's do it again sometime. >3 (And apologies for borrowing your "WTF I've never heard of this before" Ash. XD)
> 
> Prompt: "Calm" (Pokemon Nature) + "Normal" (Pokemon Type)

The first time they tried to make love inside the tent, Clemont and Ash didn’t get very far.

“I’m supposed to do _what_??” Ash raised his voice.

“You don’t have to; I mean, I’ve read that it’s an effective strategy, and I could try it first, if you’d like—“

They froze, hearing rustles from the other tent.  Sure enough, Serena switched on the camp light.  “Is everything okay, Ash?”

“Y-Yeah!  Just talking about…battle strategies…!” Ash shouted back.

Clemont felt sweat beading on his temples.  Ash was not a very good liar, but then, neither of them would win any lying contests anytime soon.  That was how Clemont knew that Ash was genuine about this.  All of this.

“Okay…” came Serena’s voice uncertainly as she switched off the light.

The two boys clung to each other rather tensely for the rest of that night.

The next time they tried, they got a little farther.

“It’s just – Yes…Yes, I think you should just go ahead – “ Clemont whispered, tightly gripping the sleeping bag beneath him and burying his face into the folds of the fabric, bracing for what would come next.

Ash steadied himself with his hand.  With a small wince, he shoved into Clemont abruptly.

“Aaaghhh!” Clemont burst out.  He immediately widened his eyes, then buried even deeper into the sleeping bag, his face burning.

Ash withdrew, looking panicked.  He lowered his face to the side of Clemont’s head. “Clemont…I’m sorry!  Are you alright?”

Clemont nodded, still hiding his face.

Ash touched Clemont’s bare shoulder to find that it was absolutely wrought with tension.

A rustle sounded from outside the tent.  And suddenly it looked like one of the girls might be walking their way with a flashlight…

“Clemont!” called Bonnie.  “Are you okay in there?”

Clemont quickly and nervously sat up, wrapping the sleeping bag around his naked body.  He coughed, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack.  “Yes, Bonnie!  I’m fine!  Everything’s fine… _Completely normal!!_ ”

“Okaayyyy,” said Bonnie suspiciously.  “Ash isn’t hurting you, is he?”  She was joking, of course.

Clemont swallowed and tried to laugh.  “Of course n-not, Bonnie!  Everything’s fine!  You can go back to sleep and there’s no need to worry or…anything!”

“You’re acting weird, big brother!” Bonnie insisted.

“Hey, I’ll take care of him, Bonnie,” said Ash.  “Clemont just, um, got a paper cut,” he continued, shrugging his shoulders as Clemont rolled his eyes at the awful excuse.  “We have First Aid in here, so I think we’re…” He looked at Clemont’s face to try and gauge his reaction.  Clemont nodded.  “…good.”

“Fiiiinnne,” said Bonnie.  “C’mon Serena, let’s go back to sleep.  Clemont’s just being weird again.”

“He’s not!” Ash interjected.  “I mean…If he’s being weird, then so am I.  Reading books at this hour??  I mean, who even knew that I had any books?  Or that I could read?  Because I haven’t gone to school since—“ Clemont elbowed him pointedly.  “—Ow!”

The girls walked back to the other side of the campsite, speaking softly between themselves.  “Reading?  They didn’t have their light on or anything…” Serena mumbled.

Clemont exhaled, letting the sleeping bag drop a little.  Ash was now blushing intensely, feeling worked up from the close call and the effort expended on deterring Serena and Bonnie.  The two boys looked at each other.  As each recognized their own terror in the other’s eyes, they had to laugh a little.  Ash broke out in a crooked grin while Clemont buried his face in his hands, this time to stifle awkward laughter.

When Clemont lifted his face again, it was to find Ash huddled up beside him under the voluminous unzipped sleeping bag.  He didn’t need his eyes to sense that, though, because the extra warmth radiating from Ash’s body filled the space and caressed his skin like the air around a baby Charmander’s tail flame.

Ash wrapped his legs around Clemont from behind and embraced his neck, resting his head on Clemont’s shoulder.

As Clemont’s heart pounded faster and he felt himself grow immediately harder, his body became tense and tried to close in on itself.

Ash whispered in his ear: “Just be calm…I think maybe that’s our problem.”

Clemont closed his eyes and acknowledged that every muscle in his body seemed to be straining itself without cause.  He dropped his shoulders.  He tried to breathe in and out, and he slowly turned around so that he was facing Ash beneath what was now the ceiling of a blanket cave.

The light was very dim, but they followed the sounds of each other’s breathing until they met in the middle in an open-mouthed kiss.

“CLEMONT CAN I READ ONE OF YOUR BOOKS ABOUT POKÉMON??” came Bonnie’s shrill voice from across the campsite.  Bonnie was coming closer as she continued, “Make sure it’s one I can understand this time!!  Now _I_ want to read, too!”

Clemont and Ash broke apart abruptly and reluctantly.

“Y-Yes, Bonnie!  I, um…Have one around here somewhere.  Let’s see…” He unzipped the tent flap a very minimal amount and shoved the book outside.

Bonnie came to collect it and again stared at the tent suspiciously for several seconds.  Finally, she turned on her heel with the book and walked away with a quick “Thank you.”

Clemont slowly tore his terrified eyes away from the tent’s door and met Ash’s mirthful gaze.  At this point, Ash seemed to think it was all beyond hilarious.  Clemont felt an instinct to cover himself to avoid revealing just _how_ affected he was by that casual warmth, that laid-back attitude…

The third time was the charm.

Ash leaned in close, breathing softly.  Clemont made no movement or sound as Ash placed his hands upon his shoulders and began to knead slowly.

Ash nuzzled into the side of Clemont’s neck and placed a few wet kisses near its base.

The more Ash touched his skin gently, the more Clemont noticed his muscles giving in and melting into everything that was this small world in their cocoon of sleeping bags beneath the wide, clear sky.

“Now breathe like this,” said Ash.  He demonstrated a slow, deep inhalation and exhalation.  “…I saw it on one of my mom’s daytime soaps when I was a little kid.” He shrugged.

Clemont shook his head, smiling.  But he did as he was instructed.  _Inhale…Exhale…In--_   He took a sharp breath.  What Ash was doing now had a quick, druglike effect.  He let Ash continue to bob in and out, up and down… He lay back upon the pile of blankets and mindfully resisted the urge to dig his hands in bracingly.  Ash smiled at him reassuringly between mouthfuls.

Clemont felt calm.  And it felt so much better this way than he’d ever thought it could.  …Until his heart began to skip a little faster, and he fretted about what would inevitably occur momentarily…

But Ash was one step ahead of him.  Still holding on and massaging with his warm hands, he brought his lips up to meet Clemont’s as the release occurred.  Clemont fell back, amazed and in love with all that Ash had just done for him.  Although the tent’s roof was mostly opaque, he could swear he saw stars.

Suddenly he sat up, determined to do the same for Ash.  Ash was already massaging himself, and Clemont could guess what he was preparing for.  He reached out to take control, and brought his mouth down on Ash.  Ash moved his hands to Clemont’s shoulders again, massaging in the same rhythm.

Clemont felt a euphoria in granting Ash the same pleasure he’d just experienced, and in the calmness he felt when he made up his mind: He really didn’t care what happened next.  He was resigned to the here, the now.  He would let Ash in, and it would be extraordinary.

Clemont lay back down on his stomach, breathing in the sense of calm and hoping it would carry him through.

“…Ngh…Can I…?” said Ash, obviously muddled somewhere in the same field of stars, but looking for a landing.

“Yes,” said Clemont.  “Absolutely.  I’m…ready.”

Ash tentatively pushed into the area and found the place he was looking for.

Clemont breathed.  _Inhale…Exhale…In—_ His exhale rattled a little, but they were well on their way to success.  Ash pushed inward…gently, gently…  Clemont gasped, but shuddered with pleasure.

Ash felt himself pulled in, and he began to thrust.  He hadn’t known this could feel so…right.  He breathed in deeply and breathed out sharply, pouring each exhalation into his forward motions.

Clemont gritted his teeth, but still felt a wonderful sense that what he was allowing to happen was absolutely what he wanted.  He spread himself wide and worked in opposition to Ash’s movements to produce greater tension.

 “Clemont I’m going to—Are you okay if I—“

“Yes!” Clemont whined in a whisper.

“Whoaahh,” Ash gasped.  “This is _so amazing_!”

Ash let everything out and Clemont melted into the blankets beneath them.  They fell into a pile, breathing heavily.

 Eventually they laughed.

“We did it…” said Ash.

“…We sure did,” said Clemont, gasping for breaths between laughs. 

They kissed softly and slowly.

The next morning, Ash and Clemont exited the tent holding hands, but quickly withdrew when they noticed that Bonnie and Serena were already awake and setting up the camp table.

“Clemont!” said Bonnie at breakfast, poring over the Pokémon book.  “Did you know there’s a Normal-type move called ‘Hold Hands’?  And there’s one called ‘Lovely Kiss’!”  She giggled and made smooching noises.  “And ‘Thrash,’ and ‘Tickle,’ and ‘Me First’ and ‘Sleep Talk’…hahahah!”

“Hmm,” said Clemont.  “And there’s one called ‘Pain Split.’”  He glanced at Ash.

 Ash looked a bit taken aback.  “I think there’s one called ‘Play Nice’…” he countered nervously.

“’Endure.’”

“’After You.’”

Clemont and Ash burst into laughter.  Beneath the table, their fingers intertwined.  Immediately they knew that the next time would be…Electric.


End file.
